


the pleasure of— [Podfic]

by AJfanfic



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Bubble Bath, Established Relationship, Hair Washing, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Canon, Post-Coital Cuddling, raw podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-13 11:04:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20173207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJfanfic/pseuds/AJfanfic
Summary: The bath water should have long since gone cold.





	the pleasure of— [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the pleasure of—](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20142181) by [PaintedVanilla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaintedVanilla/pseuds/PaintedVanilla). 

> This is my very first podfic! I've already got two longer ones in the works, but I thought I should start with something short. I decided to leave it raw because I liked how the less polished sound worked with the fic. I hope I'm understandable, and please leave me feedback in the comments <3

**Listen**  
Click [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/pj7nt4jtyep4xcf/the%20pleasure%20of-.mp3?dl=0) to stream through dropbox  
or [here](https://www.dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/pj7nt4jtyep4xcf/the%20pleasure%20of-.mp3?dl=0) for a downloadable version  


**Text:** [the pleasure of—](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20142181)

**Author:** [PaintedVanilla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaintedVanilla/pseuds/PaintedVanilla)

**Reader:** [CallMeCaptainOrSir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeCaptainOrSir)

**Length:** 3:18


End file.
